A Glimpse of the Future
by TheJanjankev
Summary: A visitor from the future has left the present in a state of shock. Natsu x Lucy! One-shot!


Today is another beautiful day here in Magnolia. The sun is shining, birds singing on the roof tops. A blonde girl woke up from her deep sleep. Lucy stood up and sauntered straight to her bathroom to fix herself while thinking everything is right in the world when she heard a groan.

Lucy froze, her eyes twitching. She slowly turned around and saw some pink hair poking out from the blankets. As she realized who it is, a tick mark appeared on her forehead as she walks to her bedside while thinking of a way to get a small revenge towards her best friend who keeps on sleeping on her bed when an idea suddenly popped out of her mind. With unbelievable anime-like woman strength, Lucy pulled the sheets below the intruder and flips him over. The intruder falls to the floor and wakes up due to the impact of his butt to the hard and cold floor.

Natsu opens his eyes and is rewarded with a standing Lucy in front of him with her hands in her hips while her foot is taping the floor repeatedly.

"Natsu, why do you keep on sleeping on my bed? You have your own house with your own bed, go sleep on it!"

"Ehh?"

"Don't 'ehh' me!" Lucy sighs, trying to calm herself. "You know what, just get out and go to the guild or something. I'll just meet you there for a job or something. I need to pay my rent anyways."

Natsu nods and stands up, he contemplates on whether to use the door or the window. He chooses the window and slowly walks towards it while his body is swaying from left to right, obviously still deprived of sleep.

* * *

After Lucy finishes with her daily house routine, she steps out the front door and tries to turn the door knob around to be sure that it is indeed locked. She checks to see if there are any windows left open or unlocked. When everything was set the way it was, Lucy starts walking to the guild.

As she passed by the local market, time seemed to freeze for a moment and then it goes back to normal like nothing happened. Being a celestial wizard, she seems to be the only one who noticed the time freeze but didn't take too much notice about it but little did she know, a portal opened up in a nearby alley and a small girl walked out of the portal. The girl seems confused so she walks out of the alley and stops by the edge while poking her head looking for any familiar signs.

Looking from left to right, the small girl spots Lucy and she notices the familiar guild mark on her hand. Since that is the only thing she knows at the moment, she decides to follow the blonde girl.

* * *

Lucy hums while walking to her guild, Fairy Tail. When she reached the guild, she quickly opens the guild doors to greet her fellow guild mates.

"Good morning!"

The people turned around to greet back. Some of them nodded while some of them just waved a simple hello. Mirajane greets the girl with the same enthusiasm.

"Good morni..ng.. who is she?"

The rest of the guild turns around to see who the barmaid was pertaining to as they are intrigued by the question.

"Who?"

Lucy turns around confused. She looks only to find a small girl behind her. She takes a few steps back away from the girl. The girl looks down to conceal her face. Lucy, sensing the discomfort of the girl, comes closer to the girl and kneels down in front of her. The rest of the guild listens in.

"Hey there! Uhm.. What's your name?"

The girl in question looked down, intimidated by everyone looking at her. She mumbles something silently.

"What's that? I didn't quite hear it."

"Mama and Papa said that I should not tell my name or anything else to people I can't trust."

Lucy looks back to Mirajane, obviously pleading for help in this situation. Mirajane brings down the glass that she was cleaning and heads over to them. Mira kneels down beside Lucy to try and talk to the girl.

"Err. Uhm.. Why did you follow Lucy?"

"I got lost, I was just playing around our house and the next thing I knew is that I am in an alley. I looked around for any familiar signs and then I saw this girl and the mark on her hand seems familiar so I followed her."

Master Makarov who has been listening from the start has decided to intervene and ask the girl himself.

"Hello there, do you have any place to stay to?"

Makarov thinks for a moment before asking the girl.

"Would you like to stay with the other girls in Fairy Hills while we wait for your parents? They would surely notice you missing and tell the other guilds. "

The girl shakes her head and points at Lucy.

"I will stay with her."

Lucy blinks once, twice and opens her mouth.

"Ehh? Why do you want to stay with me?"

"Well, because the other girls look scary especially that girl with long red hair and you seem really nice."

Lucy tries to argue with the girl because she is just not up for a babysitting job.

"What about Levy over there? The one reading books. She looks way nicer than me." The girl once again shakes her head again.

"She looks nice but don't you see that scary looking guy with her. His face has iron stuff in it!"

'Damn, the girl does have a point' Lucy thought.

Thinking of a more valid argument to counter but Lucy just couldn't come up with any so in the end she just gives up as her shoulders slump and in a very weak manner, she agrees.

"Fine…"

* * *

The day continues for Lucy and the girl while the rest of the guild is informed by Master Makarov about the situation and is asked to report immediately if they find anything related to the girl. Lucy, Levy and the girl were sitting by the bar. Lucy and Levy are talking about books while the girl is just drinking her strawberry smoothie happily while swinging her legs back and forth.

"How's your novel going Lu-chan?"

"It's doing great.. I guess? I'm not entirely sure yet until you get to read the latest chapter then I'll know how it's going"

"There's already a new chapter?! When can I read it?"

"You can read anytime you want, just come by my house BUT you're not allowed to take my novel home, if you want to read it, you will read it at my house."

"Deal! I can't wait to read it."

Suddenly, the guild doors open revealing a salmon-haired dragon slayer with his blue exceed. Natsu immediately rushes to the bar so that he can order his food.

"Mira! Can I have some chicken or something? I'm starving!" Just to justify his request, his stomach rumbles loudly causing the girls to giggle, including the small guest.

"Hold on just a moment Natsu."

While waiting for Mirajane to come back from the kitchen, Natsu's stomach continues to rumble. When Mirajane arrived with his food, he quickly eats just to prove to the others that he is really starving. Even though he is a messy eater, he still eats the food the proper way. In the middle of all this, they heard another stomach growling and this time Natsu's head perked up with a confused look on his face.

"I swear that wasn't me."

'So, if it isn't Natsu then it must be.' They all turned to see the small girl with her head down and her hair covering parts of her face. A small embarrassed blush appears on the girl's cheeks as she mumbles an apology.

"Sorry.. The food just smells good and it's making me hungry"

After a few seconds of silence, the girl continues.

"Can I have some of yours?"

Lucy and Mirajane know that Natsu doesn't really like to share his food especially since he is hungry. Since he is most likely to decline that, Mirajane turns back towards the kitchen to get another set but stopped on her tracks when she heard Natsu's answer.

"Sure. Do you want another plate or we'll just share?"

"We can just share; I don't want to be a burden to M-Mira-san."

Natsu nods then pushes his plate near the girl. He knows that he is not hungry anymore so he decides to just give the food to the girl.

"You know what? You can just have that. I'm not that hungry anymore and besides I have to go fishing with Happy."

The small girl's ear perked up at the word 'fishing'. She quickly looked to the man beside her with her best pleading eyes.

"Can I join you? I really really really like fishing. My papa always says that I'm the best fisher so I'll prove that to you!"

"HA! I'm the best fisher! You can ask Happy about that! But I will accept your challenge!"

Natsu quickly stands and turns her back to the girl. Natsu looks back and seems to signal something with the movement of his head, as if asking the girl to climb onto his back for a piggyback ride, unable to resist an offer like this, she quickly jumps on his back while giggling.

"Onward!" The girl shouts, imagining that she is riding a horse.

"Come on Happy! Fishing competition!"

"Aye sir!"

"We'll see you tonight at your apartment Luce!" Natsu shouts while running towards the guild doors.

"N-oo!" Lucy sighs.

Natsu, Happy and the girl quickly storm out of the guild, running towards their favorite fishing spot. The others stood there speechless while the others doesn't seem to care. Lucy, Levy and Mirajane are the only ones that thought 'How can she warm up to Natsu that quick?'.

* * *

"Alright! Whoever catches the biggest fish wins the 'BESTEST FISHER COMPETITION!' "

The girl couldn't understand why did he use 'Bestest' instead of 'Best' but she just didn't argue about it. Obviously too excited to get the biggest fish of them all.

They were all sitting beside each other with fishing poles in their hand. Utmost concentration can be seen in their faces.

After a few minutes, Happy's fishing pole suddenly moves.

"I got a bite! It's a big oneeee!" Happy shouts, pulling the rod with everything that he can. He even activates his wings and his max speed just to pull the fish. When he successfully pulled the fish out of the water, he landed between the girl and Natsu with a smug smile on his face as if to say 'I win' when the fish that he pulled out is the same size as him.

Natsu and the girl laughed so hard while Happy just sulked in the corner with thoughts like 'I used everything I have and this is the fish I get. Why is this happening to me?'

Natsu's fishing pole moves next and he quickly positions for a better angle to reel the fish in. With his strength from years of training, he easily pulls the fish out of the water. The fish he pulled out is just a medium-sized one. Natsu sighs but at least that it is better than the fish that Happy got.

"I am in first place right now. We're just waiting for your fish now.. uhm.. girl."

The girl is intimidated by the fish that this 'Natsu' guy caught but she doesn't give up because that's what her Mama and Papa used to say.

Her rod suddenly moves and she starts reeling, pulling and moving back with all the strength her tiny little body can muster. Natsu and Happy sensing the struggle decided to help her. Natsu is shocked that this fish is extremely hard to pull so he asked Happy to use max speed.

"Happy! Maximum speed!"

"Aye sir!"

After minutes of fighting this thing you call a fish, they manage to pull out the fish. When they looked at it, it's not just a large-sized fish, it's a down-right huge monstrous fish. Natsu and Happy is so shocked with what they are looking at while the girl is already running around in circles shouting 'I win, I win, I win!'

"Fine! You win! Let's go eat it!"

"Aye!"

Natsu divided the fish in half, a half for Happy's week supply of raw fish and another half for Natsu and the girl's cooked portion but mostly Natsu's of course.

They finished eating the other half while Happy is still savoring the taste of his raw fish. Natsu noticed that it is already dark and decided to head home.

"Come on guys, let's go home. To Lucy's apartment!"

Natsu is answered with not just one but two 'Aye', one from Happy and another one from the girl. It seems like their language is rubbing off to the girl.

* * *

Arriving at Lucy's apartment, deciding not to use the window this time because that might teach the girl some wrong things, Natsu knocks at her door and waits for the blonde to open it.

The said blonde starts to walk towards the front door wondering if it's Levy or someone else. She is completely surprised that it is not any of the people she thought might be. Lucy greets her visitor and the guest a warm welcome.

"Hey guys, did you have fun fishing?"

Just to show her that they did have fun, the girl starts running around shouting all the things that happened to them. Lucy didn't need any more explanation about what the girl experienced.

"Alright, I can see that you had tons of fun. You can go grab some clothes there. I bought a few cheap ones since I don't know how long you'll be staying here."

The girl grabs the clothes and heads to the bathroom to change.

"Natsu and Happy, thanks for bringing her back safe and in one piece. You may go now."

"Lucyyyyyyy! Let me sleep here too please!"

"No."

Natsu's body slumps and he slowly turns around with Happy. The girl comes out of the bathroom and sees her 'friends' going out.

"Natsu-nii, where are you going?"

"Leaving, Lucy doesn't want us to stay"

The girl turns to Lucy with the same pleading eyes he used on Natsu to take her on that fishing trip.

"Please, let Natsu-nii and Happy stay. Please Lucy-nee."

Unable to resist those darn huge puppy dog eyes, Lucy gives up and agrees on the girl's request."

"Fine.. but he is sleeping on the couch!"

"Can he please sleep on the bed with us? Please? Please? Please?"

Lucy ponders on 'Why the hell do I have a weakness for those eyes'.

"FINE! But he is staying on the other side and you are in the middle! I don't want to sleep beside him!"

"Yay! Thank you Lucy-nee"

The girl runs to Lucy and gives her a quick hug then runs to the bedroom.

"Come on Natsu-nii! Let's talk about the fishing trip again!"

"Alright! I'm coming!"

* * *

After finishing the latest updates for her novel, Lucy climbs up the stairs towards her bedroom only to be greeted by the sight of a sleeping Natsu, Happy and a little girl on her bed. She smiles and mumbles a silent good night to the three of them before joining them to sleep.

Lucy is the first one to wake up, looking around to see that the three of them is still peacefully sleeping, she decides to take a bath and prepare breakfast before they head in to the guild to see if there are any information leading to the girl.

The rest of them waked up one after the other with Happy first then the girl and finally Natsu. They all ate breakfast happily, chatting about the past and what the future might be.

"Alright! Let's go to the guild!"

"Natsu-nii! Give me a piggyback ride again! Please?"

"Sure! Climb on!"

Natsu positions himself to allow the girl to climb on his back. Lucy chuckles at the sight of the two as she opens the door and waits for them to get out so she could lock the door.

* * *

Natsu, Lucy, Happy and the girl arrive at the guild. Natsu kicks the door open and greets everyone. Everyone inside turned around to greet them back some of them unable to form words with what they are looking at right now. Mirajane who has once again entered her, endless matchmaking love mode of doom, can't help but think that the scenario that they are looking at could very well be the outcome if Natsu and Lucy did end up together.

They reached the bar and Natsu dropped the girl down a stool, also ordering for the two of them. The two of them kept talking about anything under the sun. Everyone watching the two think that it's sort of cute that the childish Natsu has found someone to have a long conversation with and for once without the use of fists.

Master Makarov is still in a dilemma because no one in the guild yesterday knows anything about the girl and no other guild has received any requests about a missing one.

As the time goes on, a bright light suddenly appeared in the middle of the guild. Everyone quickly steps back but not the girl. Makarov who is watching the scene from the second floor of the guild seems to notice that the girl seems to be talking to the bright light. Unknown to them, the girl could not see the bright light but she could actually see her parents talking to her.

"Come on, My child. Step closer to the portal so you can be transported back to your time. You're currently in the past."

Believing the words, she slowly steps towards the light. Natsu tries to stop her. Natsu's shout seemed to have shocked her out of the trance and she remembers something.

"Natsu-nii, I have to go. My parents said that this is a portal to my time."

"I really enjoyed the day we had yesterday and I will always remember it. I now know that I can trust you and Lucy-nee. I assume that I can trust everyone else in here too because they are your friends. So I'll tell you my name and my parents' name."

"My name is.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nashi Dragneel, My father is Natsu Dragneel and My mother is Lucy Dragneel."

She bows down and starts running towards the portal. Once she enters the bright light disappears but even though the light has disappeared already, everyone else can't seem to get out of their shocked position.

* * *

Bonus:

As they slowly get out of their trance, Mirajane suddenly squeals and shouts saying 'I knew it!'. Some of them started to clap and cheer saying congratulations. The last ones to get out of their shock was Natsu and Lucy.

Natsu slowly walks towards Lucy, suddenly remembering what day it is today. Everyone is silent and listening to what Natsu will say, while Lucy is blushing hard from the close distance between the two of them.

"Ne, Luce."

"Yes?"

"Happy 'Future' Mother's Day"


End file.
